facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Xzast Tribe
"The Xzast? Do not speak to me of the Xzast, for they are not truly one of us. They have no hset and no grach. They are animals, and must be driven from our lands by any means necessary." - supposed words of Chieftan Annlysenn of the Aanllyn, 1st century AD, handed down in Aanllyn legend. The Xzast are a mysterious tribe who were destroyed in 45AD. The true nature of the tribe is much disputed by scholars and Aanllyn elders. The Scholars' Debate A Strange Situation There is some debate among scholars about the true nature of the Xzast tribe. They were not present at Birts grave in 25BC when the Oath of the Six Tribes was sworn, and it is not known for sure whether or not they actually existed at this time, yet, the date of their destruction dates 80 years later. If they did indeed grow up after the Oath they were extremely shortlived, and if they did exist before the swearing, why weren't they there? The Legend of Their Destruction The Aanllyn claim responsibility for driving out the Xzast tribe. Their legends speak of great battles between the two people, eventually leading to one battle, known as to the Aanllyn as the Battle of Destrcca (Destrcca is a Birtish word with no direct translation. It means something along the lines of 'honourable victory'. Without having an inside knowledge of the historical Birtish feeling towards battle, the concept of this word is hard to grasp). The location for this battle has not yet been placed. The Aanllyn were victorious in this battle, and raided the camp, killing all those encountered. The date is confirmed roughly by the legends of other Nordic tribes, who speak of a people forced to flee south, leaving a lot of their family south. Geneological tests have shown that some natives to the Nordic area do contain some Birtish DNA, showing some interbreeding between the southern Nordic tribes and some Birtish, although this can't be confirmed as being Xzast refugees. The Great Evil? Aanllyn legends also speak of the Xzast as the 'great evil', and 'pretenders to the blood'. Modern Aanllyn elders say the this refers to the long struggle between the Aanllyn and the Xzast. The reason for this struggle however was disputed between the elders. Some said it was simply a battle for dominance over certain regions of the Birtish lands. Others, however, had a stranger tale to tell. They say that the Xzast appeared from the south, claiming to also be descended from Birts, dating from his time in Greece. The Legend of Birts mentions no wife taken from Greece, so the Aanllyn disputed this, claiming they were 'imposters of the blood'. Some academics have suggested that perhaps they were descended from a bastard from Birt's time in Greece. Indeed, the Geneological tests did show a tiny amount of Greek in some of the subjects, although not all, providing little true help to researchers. Whatever the reason for it, it is obvious that the Aanllyn took against the Xzast, but due to their destruction, followed by the destruction of the Xndlana, who did have some claiming to be original Xzast, the legends of this tribe have been lost, so no comparison can be made. They remain, for now at least, shrowded in a great amount of mystery. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Category:UBT Category:Birtish Tribes